Introduction
First room # Kill Etienne # Inspect the shelf on the left twice to find : #* Gold #* Lager # Inspect the desk in front of you to find : #* Cities Cider # Inspect the frog at the top of the shelf : #* Yes, it does nothing Mwahahaha ! # Inspect the lady lying on the ground, select : #* "Cancel the spell" to send her back. '/!\''' If you send her back, you won't be allow to keep the {Life Leech} spell, and you won't access the Ishaahry' scenes later in the game - as well as an additional way to gain power.'' #* "Lift her top" twice to see boobs. # Inspect the crack on the top right corner of the wall twice to find : #* Gold #* Elixir # Inspect the second green book on the bottom shelf '''to find: #* Stratagem # Click on '''the door on the left, select : #* "Knock". Yes, it's useless, mwahahaha ! #* "Open it" to leave the room. Second room # After you met Diego, select : #* "Get some explanations" to get more informations about : #** "The door" #** "The rest of your people" #** "Continue your explanation" to unlock the hidden room and access its chest. #** "Beat him to death" to kill him /!\ ATTENTION, if you kill Diego, you will not be able to fully explore the secret room. # Inspect the drawer under the lanter on the left '''to find : #* Gold #* Scroll #01 # Inspect the '''wooden crate in the shelf twice to find : #* - Cote de Sierra - 698 -'' do not drink it, you will need it during a secondary quest'' #* Lager # Inspect the book above the wooden crate to find : #* of Fire1 to learn {Fire bolt} # Inspect the drawer at the bottom left of the shelf 3 times' '''to find : #* Gold # Inspect the '''parchment in the shelf' to find : #* Watching Manual, read the book to learn ''{Observation} ''and unlock the secret room of the tower. # Inspect the drawer at the bottom right of the shelf to find : #* Gold # Return to the previous room and learn : #* {Observation skill} through the inventory # Click on the right door and select : #* "Wait for the door to give out..." # The guards enter the room. # Take off your cape (By clicking on the character at the top menu. Then select the cape and click on "Take off") # Go out throught the right door. The secret room # Enter the tower again and head for the secret room # Click on the button on the chimney and on the button under the torch on the left of the screen. /!\ ATTENTION, if you killed Diego, you will not be able to press both buttons at the same time. /!\ You can inspect only 4 places before the guards enter. Choose carefully : * Inspect the chest in the chimney to find : ** Gold ** of Gaia ** of old dead blood ** scroll #02 * Inspect the drawer on the left to find : ** Gold * Inspect the drawer on the right to find : ** of intelligence * Inspect the bottom cupboard on the right to find : ** Gold * Inspect the top cupboard on the right to find : ** Porter 3. Leave the room The Eternal Dawn camp # Click on the camp at the East of the Tower. # Select the "Go to the Steward’s tent" # And "Drill the barrels" Mirrodin's tips I don't like to drill the barrels... it makes me feel sad to spoiled this amount of alcohol... Then, if you don't drill, you can access the tavern for the very first day. It makes me feel good. # Then, "Go to the stable" and "Scare a horse" # Finally, "Search the command tent" and "Search the tent" to find : #* Gold, #* dagger #* on Godelins # "Go back to the stable" and "Empty the Vial of Old Dead Blood into the trough" # Then "Scare a horse" # "Search again the command tent" and "Read the orders" # You can now leave the camp and go to the village at the West. End of introduction Now, all optional task should be validated and the difficulty should by 5%.